The Hidden Treasure
The Winx, along with the help of a new fairy named Danielle are given a mission to retrieve a mysterious yet hidden gold from an unknown island. However, after eavesdropping, Diamond gives the news back to Marissa and Diaspro about this and they attempt to steal it. Characters *Bloom *Rosie *Alicia *Danielle *Stella *Flora *Musa *Techna *Roxy Recurring *Diaspro *Marissa *Diamond *Miss Faragonda *Tara *Angie Debut *Princess Amory Chapter 1: The Mission for Treasure "Congrats on your Believix, Danni!!!" Rosie said. "Thanks, Rosie." Danielle added. "I mean, first your a new fairy that just started here, but now your like WHOOSH! YOU EARNED YOUR BELIEVIX THIS QUICK!!!" Rosie continued. "Easy there, 'Jumpy'." Alicia joked, "Yeah, I think she knows." replied Bloom. As Bloom, Rosie, Alicia, and Danielle are walking through Alfea, they questioned on what would they do. "What should we do?" Danielle says. "I dunno," Alicia says. Bloom doesn't know either. "How about some KARAOKE!!!" shouted Rosie. "Nah, we did karaoke like 2 weeks ago at the Frutti bar." stated Alicia."HEY!! Look!! It's Stella and the girls!! HEEYY!!!!" shouted Rosie. Stella, Aisha, Flora, Musa, Techna, and Roxy come up to them. "Hey guys!! What's up?" Stella says. Beep! She got a call from Miss Faragonda. "Hello Stella," Miss Faragonda says. "I need you and the rest of the Winx to my office." Stella gulps. She hangs up. "Um, girls, we may be in trouble," she says. "What?" Flora says. "I guess we will have to do what's right and go to Miss Faragonda," Alicia says. They go to Miss Faragonda's office. "Hello girls," she says. "There is a hidden gold at Forbidden Island. You need to get it. You are the most powerful Fairies I could get. Unfortunately, my group failed to attempt to get it." "We promise, we WILL get it." Bloom says. "YEAH! We'll get the gold faster than you can say "GIRL POWER!!" Rosie says. "Thank you girls, I always trusted you." Miss Faragonda says. Chapter 2: The Mission for Gold "Let's go!" Bloom says. They start to walk out of Miss Faragonda's office. "BELIEVIX!" Bloom yells. They start to transform into their Believix. All of them went into their Sophix."HARMONIX WINX!!" Rosie yells. Rosie starts to transform energeticly into her Harmonix. They fly to the sky. They fly all the way to Forbidden Island. "Let's have some fun here!!!" Rosie says. "We can't have fun now, we have a mission," Alicia says. They see a cove. "There it is," Techna says. "Whoa." Alicia stated. Chapter 3: The Cove They walk into the cove. The cove has hundreds of vines with flowers around it. "Wow, so beautiful," Flora says, fascinated. "Very....floral and naturalistic," Alicia states. Bloom twirls around. Rosie flies over. She says, "WOW!! There's a whole lotta flowers here!! Almost even more than the ones at home!!". "I wouldn't say a whole lot," Bloom laughs. "It's so amazing here!" Aisha stated, "Yeah, I can just twirl around here!" Stella replies as the whole gang twirls around gracefully. "Hey! is this a twirl party? I wanna twirl too!!!" Rosie smiles. Rosie twirls around too fast as she got dizzy. "I think you've twirled too much." Alicia said as she flown over to the dizzy fairy. "That's right, but we have to look for the treasure quick. Come on, girls," Bloom replied. Diamond is behind the wall eavesdropping. Wait till Marissa, Diaspro, Tara and Angie hear about this, she was thinking. Bloom leads the girls and walks down to the end of the cove. "Yes, we're almost there!" Musa says. "Shh," Roxy says. "There may be animals in here." They continue to walk down, with no notice that Diamond is there. Diamond starts to fly over to Marissa, Diaspro, Tara, and Angie. Chapter 4: Crashing the Party "Guess what?" Diamond yells, excitedly. "So, um, WHAT?" Tara says. "TARA! Don't shout at my wonderful yet mischievious Dark Sprite like that. Now tell us, dear Diamond." Marissa says back. "Whatever, We don't have all day," Diaspro says. "Okay, okay! Well, the Winx are looking for a hidden gold. They are getting closer to the gold. That is BAD. I'' think we should stop them!" Diamond explains. They all do an evilish kind of grin. "Let's go!" Angie says. "''MAGIC TRIX!" Marissa yells. They all trasform into their Trix. They start to teleport to the Cove. "Hello, girls," Diaspro says. She glares at Bloom. "Your quest for gold is going down," Marissa adds. "And so are you." Marissa glares at Alicia. "If you can't beat us, which of course you can't," Tara also adds. Chapter 5: Trouble in the Cove Coming Soon. Chapter 6: Back to Alfea After they defeated Diaspro and her crew, the Winx and Danielle flew back to Alfea. As they ran into Miss Faragonda's office, they see an unknown princess next to her. "Welcome back girls," Miss Faragonda replied, "This is Princess Amory, she is the reason why i sent you to retrieve the gold.". "Whoa! A new fairy! Sweet!" Rosie says."No, i am not a new student." Amory laughs, "I've already attended here in fact. Anyways, I need the gold for my kingdom, Nativia.". "Nativia?" Bloom questioned, "Yes, my kingdom needs to be restored by this gold." Amory replied. "Why do you need the gold to restore your planet?" Musa added, "Because, there was a rogue dragon. It nearly destroyed my kingdom," Amory answered, "A years ago, there were royal twin brothers. The second twin is the one who dreams of one day take the throne and the kingdom while his brother didn't mind. However when they both turned 18, the first twin gained the crown, while the second one was filled with pain that turned to hate. He turned on his brother and his family, and left the kingdom altogether. He later met a mysterious woman who promised him that she could make his wish come true and turn everything around. But after he took that offer, he was decieved. He was turned into a dragon and found out that the woman was a witch. His forced his anger out on everyone by breathing out fire. The royal family of Nativia gave up all of their powers to seal away the once-was-prince into a seal.". "Whoa." The Winx said, "However, the dragon escaped a month ago. We had to defeat it once more. My family researched on how their ansectors restored the kingdom. The only way was the unknown yet legendary gold, The Avieran's gold." Amory explained, "Legend says that it's powers are so sensitive, that if it is in the hands of evil, the gold can't work it's powers to restore anything. It can only destroy.". Chapter 7: Restore Nativia coming soon. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon